


Insufferable

by flojo_jojo



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angry Sex, Blow Jobs, Enemies, Enemies to Lovers, Fantasizing, Hate Sex, High School, Light Angst, Like the tiniest smidge of angst, Love/Hate, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mirror Universe, Oral Sex, Other, Out of Character, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, also sorta, literally this is just for an rp server im in, no one else will get this, rp fic, sorta - Freeform, why are you reading this if ur not from the server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:06:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flojo_jojo/pseuds/flojo_jojo
Summary: OOC "Leo" aka Butters (buff hot linebacker jock) jacks off to OOC Kenny (absolute snobby rich asshole) who he vehemently dislikes in the shower.Fic written for a specific RP server. I'm just throwing it up here for convenience. You can read it, it's pretty much just smut, but you might be very confused about the characterizations here.
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Insufferable

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fitzcarraldo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fitzcarraldo/gifts).



> To Fitz:  
> I know I said I was writing this to help tie you over but like sorry if this lowkey makes it worse.
> 
> To everyone else who's here even though they're not from the RP server:  
> Hi, curious are you? This is written for an RP server I'm in where all the South Park characters are purposefully played as "out of character" as possible (also everyone is in high school). As such, Butters has been renamed "Leo" and is the star linebacker for the South Park Bulls, super hot and buff, extremely well-adjusted, and very forward thinking. Kenny meanwhile has been turn into a snobby rich asshole who loves anything stupidly extravagant and expensive, takes nothing seriously, avoids hard work, and is lowkey a giant coward. These two boys do not get along in the slightest, which means obviously we now have unresolved sexual tension. You know how it be.  
> This short piece is pretty much entirely PWP with some small references that won't make sense to you, but that doesn't really kill the PWP part. So like, enjoy if you're down for this weird interpretation of these characters.

Leo hopped into the shower. He turned the knob and shivered as the cold water splashed his skin. Some probably thought him insane for just standing there under the freezing water instead of waiting outside for it to heat up, but he’d gotten so used to shitty gym locker showers it really didn’t bother him anymore; he’d rather just start as soon as possible.

It had been a long day. Not any longer than normal, really, but most of his days were long. School, clubs, football, socializing… he had agreed to hangout with some teammates after practice too, so it was especially late this evening. His parents had already made their way to bed.

He sighed as the hot water worked its way into his muscles and he began lathering himself up with soap. He always looked forward to this at the end of his days. Some time alone to relax and reflect. He didn’t do much to pamper himself, it just wasn’t his style, but he relished the peace a nice hot shower brought. His hands trailed down his body as he cleaned. Shoulders, biceps, forearms, to his chest, sliding down his obliques, and abdomen, before finally reaching…

A soft moan escaped his lips as his hands brushed against his cock. He was half hard, not exactly sure from what, but sometimes it just happened. Such was the body and life of a teenage boy. He mused for a bit, idly fondling himself.

He had time. His parents were already off to bed as well, so there was no one he’d be bothering—or who would bother him—while he hogged the shower for a while.

His gripped his cock and gradually worked himself until he was fully hard. His eyes closed and his head leaned forward, the water cascading along the back of his neck and shoulders. More quiet moans fell out of his mouth as he stroked, the sounds lost in the rushing water. He let his mind wander as he worked himself up, allowing any thought to freely enter his head. Maybe there was some cute boy between his legs. Someone smaller, blonde, meticulously well-groomed yet doing _this_ for him—

His hand froze and his eyes shot open. Water trailed into his eyes, but he was only distantly aware of the sting as his mind flashed with recognition.

If there was ever a person Leo could say he “hated”, Kenny McCormick would be the closest answer he could give. The boy was frivolous about any endeavour, wasteful with all his resources, and absolutely superfluous in everything, from his clothes to his furniture to his fucking personality. It was as if everything Leo aspired to avoid, _he_ was. There was never a visit to his nightmare of a house that didn’t result in at least one altercation between the two of them; he couldn’t _stand_ the guy.

So why the fuck was he thinking about him _now?_

He scanned through his mind once more, trying to sort out the conflicting thoughts and emotions.

He definitely disliked Kenny, that was undeniable. Every little thing he did drove him up a wall. The way he waltzed around like he was superior, sneered at those who were poorer, threw a fit like a child over practically nothing. It was absolutely infuriating. All he did was idly waste time and shove his work onto others. Picked apart every little thing to his dissatisfaction and then demanded it be done all over again. Every time he stood around and expected everything to be handed to him on a silver platter, scoffed at even the idea of doing something himself, acted as if the mere concept of “work” and “effort” were incomprehensibly beneath him, when what was being asked of him was so _perfectly reasonable_ and he was being so _absolutely ridiculous_ and Leo was going so _goddamn mad_ he just wanted to slam the brat against a wall and fucking—

His hand had started moving again. He didn’t remember doing that. The muscles in his jaw and neck had relaxed with the hot water, but they were tense once more as he fisted his cock in his hand.

What the hell was he doing? He didn’t like McCormick. Hell, he had _tried_ to like McCormick, and it flat out didn’t work. The moment the guy had opened his mouth to say anything he had felt like he was going insane. Words flew out of Kenny’s mouth incessantly, but they were always _meaningless_. Filler, fluff, never anything important. He just argued over every petty little thing and nonessential detail, whined about this thing and that thing while doing nothing to fix it, and once he was confronted with doing any _actual_ work all he did was complain and dodge and flitter around the questions and demands with more useless words that made Leo want to force him to just _shut the fuck up_ by—

A low groan fell out of his throat. He was panting and his breath was shallow. His hand stroked up and down his cock at an even pace and he could feel drops of precum pump out, even as they were lost with the water. The question of “why” filed itself away back into the depths of his mind as he slowly grew more and more preoccupied with the “how.”

He wanted to _shut Kenny up_. Wanted to wipe that pompous grin off his face. Shove him to the floor and make his mouth do something _useful_ for once. Mess up that perfectly coiffed hair, throw his hand into it and yank his head forward against his cock. Watch the drool drip from the corner of his mouth as his lips pulled taught around him. Meticulously manicured hands desperately grasping at his thighs, normally condescending eyes looking up at him filled with lust and tears. He was thrusting in and out relentlessly, and the other was still whining and moaning in a way that drove him absolutely _mad_ —but this time he was more than happy to fall into insanity. And he tightened his grip on his head and his hair, and he thrusted harder and faster into his mouth, and he growled as he heard him whimper underneath as he finally _ruined_ the boy with his—

“F-Fuck—"

He stifled his moan as he came, pleasure convulsing through his body as he shot his load onto the shower floor. He continued pumping his fist as he rode his orgasm to completion, milking every bit of cum from his cock with a satisfied groan. He watched hazily as the cum swirled down the drain, his mind still foggy and his body still trembling in the afterglow.

It only took a few moments for him to return to his senses. Upon finding his head again he wrenched the shower knob to the coldest setting, shivering with the shock of ice water splashing against him. He quickly finished cleaning and climbed out of the shower, drying himself off and getting dressed before heading back to his room.

Leo wasn’t a dumbass. He understood those feelings, and he was emotionally intelligent enough to know not to try to bury them and pretend they didn’t exist. They still didn’t make _sense_ , of course, but at least now he had a reason for why he’d been so conflicted and confused about everything surrounding the boy.

He thought about what just happened. What he wanted to _do._ It felt so foreign to him, yet it was most definitely still _him_. Plenty of people had messed up kinks, and that didn’t mean they were bad people. So something similar must apply here, right?

Not that he’d ever explore further. He was reasonable, logical, practical. ( _Not_ Kenny.) He could have the fantasies—it’s not like he could stop himself—but he knew where to draw the line. He still couldn’t stand the guy, after all; Kenny grated on his nerves like 40 grit sandpaper against an open wound. Any possible path forward would just result in something toxic or unhealthy. He’d have the thoughts, he reasoned, but they’d stay just thoughts.

He crawled into bed. Finally, he had found the answer he was looking for; and yet, as he laid there awake, he was more confused than ever before.


End file.
